This invention pertains to a refuse container which is provided with a pivotally mounted gate which closes an opening from which refuse is discharged from the container. This invention also pertains to a latch mechanism which secures the gate in closed position and operator mechanism which operates the gate and which also operates the latch mechanism.
An object of this invention is to provide operator mechanism which moves a gate of a refuse container between closed position and an open position. The operator mechanism also operates a latch mechanism which functions to secure the gate in closed position and in which the latch mechanism is operable to release the gate to permit the gate to be opened.
Another object of this invention is to provide such operator mechanism which is capable of applying a high degree of force to a latch mechanism for closing the gate and for latching the gate.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a latch mechanism in which the latching forces automatically increase as internal opening pressure is applied upon the gate.
Another object of this invention is to provide such operator mechanism which is capable of relatively large magnitudes of work in consideration of the physical size of the mechanism.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.